Second Summoning
by Summer Gambit
Summary: With the help of another deceased being a girl is reincarnated as her favorite Final Fantasy Character inside her favorite anime. Joining the Straw Hats "Yuna" will wreak havoc, kill stuff until her second time comes to move on. [A bit more death than in the anime]


_You know, death itself...it isn't such a bad thing, really. It's like falling asleep in the most comfortable bed in the entire universe. You can just let go of it all, your worries, your sorrow, your regrets and let the darkness envelop you. Now, the process of dying...let's just say my personal experience was a not so pleasant one. But honestly? I can't really blame that woman. If I had to see my own metaphorical daughter being stabbed fifty-seven times, before she died from blood loss, I probably would have done the same. Still, if I had the chance to go back in time, I would make sure that her daughter died from at least 100 stabs. In any event, after I finally died from having lost too much blood I was pretty dead for a while._

 _Get a hold of yourself, it wasn't that funny. Moving on, I don't really know how much time passed until...that thing suddenly showed up. It looked like some sort of gray eye. A gray eye that could speak…_

XXX

A small blue flame flickered in the endless darkness, alone and seemingly forgotten. There was no wood, nor oil or any other source for the flame to actually let it burn, yet it continued to do so, ignoring simple laws of physics. As one might guess, this was not a normal flame, but a soul. The soul of a dead young woman to be precise, a woman who barely reached the age of eighteen before being killed by another human being. But what does the cause of death matter in the afterlife? Sooner or later everyone will enter the endless void, where everyone and everything that once lived is the same. Small flames enlightening the "land" of the dead.

Whereas the blue flame was staying in the space it first appeared, there was another soul flying towards it. This one soul was a gray flame, one that was wandering through the afterlife, instead of resting. Upon seeing or rather noticing the other soul, it flew in the direction of it, until both souls were face to face, so to speak.

~I greet you, my fellow deceased~

~...Hi...I guess. Huh, this is the first time I have seen another soul in this realm~

~True, but it is called the "endless darkness" for a reason~

The blue soul appeared to consider the words for a moment.

~Guess, that's logical. Although, I doubt there's any way science could explain all of this. Not that it really matters~

The gray soul agreed.

~Indeed, for we are all the same in the endless darkness, free of our burdens and ties, which bound us to the living. Yet there few, few who wish to wear the chains of life once again~

Now the blue soul was curious.

~There are? Why would anyone want to go back?~

~They have strong wills, strong enough to resist the blissful embrace of death, for they feel their lives were unfulfilled~

~Now that's just plain stupid. There were things I wanted to do in life too, but I don't have any regrets not doing them. Maybe I'm biased on this particular topic. I... didn't really have an overall pleasant life~

The gray soul appeared to nod.

~I see. My personal life was not a pleasant one as well. I was a mighty beast, born from the sins of men, my sole purpose was to punish them for their atrocities. And although I was killed, I was reincarnated, again and again, to continue my purpose, until finally the force, which kept pulling my soul back to the land of the living was slain as well~

The blue soul was impressed.

~Wow. I was just a normal girl, born with a condition that almost prevented me from losing weight. I needed to undergo at least three operations in order to live properly and afterward, for some time everything was okay. But eventually, other children and teenagers started making fun of me, because of my weight. I had a friend who helped me through the time until she was shot by a police officer because of her skin color. Everything went basically downhill from there on out. It took some years, but eventually my mind couldn't handle it anymore. I prepared a trap for the worst bullies and once I had her, where I wanted her, I stabbed her multiple times. The autopsy report said, I managed to hit her 57 times before she died. Afterward, I was sent to a psychic ward, due to the special circumstances~

The blue soul chuckled.

~I died a month later. My new pal got his hands on a knife in the ward. He had a pretty unique way of view on life and wanted to help me. He made sure that it was mostly painless.~

The gray soul was intrigued.

~An interesting individual indeed. I assume, you have no wish to return to the world of the living~

~Definitely not. Not after what I have been through. But you want to go back~

~Indeed. For I am truly free now. I have the desire to make my own choices in life and now that the being controlling me is trapped in this domain. However, during my time alive I learned that it requires two souls in order to break the barrier between the realm of the dead and the living~

~And that's why you started to talk to me. But do you really want to go back? If with your free will, I doubt the people would like to see you again. They would just kill you again. And me? My own body was tormenting me during my lifetime~

The gray soul considered the words spoken by the blue one and couldn't deny the logic.

~Your logic is sound, but you're mistaken. I do not wish to return to my own world. And if necessary, I would have the power to create you a new body~

The blue flame sparked for a split-second.

~Really? How do you know all of this?~

~I have lived for over a millennium, the being that controlled me existed for an even longer time. Through the brave heroes of my world, I gained much knowledge over time. The ability to create a new body is actually one of my own. Everything else I gained through my enemies, as they tried countless ways to give me a permanent death~

The blue soul wasn't really convinced but accepted the explanation.

~Still, I don't feel any urge to go back to the world of the living, only to live an even worse life~

~This should not be an issue. I can give you a new body, one you will surely adore. As for your life, I will always be able to end your life on a whim or you can commit suicide~

~I haven't thought of that~

The blue soul admitted.

~Very well. If worse comes to worse, it should not be too hard to end my own life. I am sure my survival instinct is dead for good, after experiencing this bliss for so long~

Now the gray soul flickered for a moment.

~I thank you from the deepest of my being~

~No problem. So, how do we do this?~

~Leave it all to me~

XXX

 _It is hard to describe, you know? Suddenly having a body again, especially one that you're unfamiliar with? It was incredible. I had no mirror nearby or anything, but I was surprised to find out that I actually had clothes on. Don't look at me like that, newborns come out naked, why should it be different, when being reborn? Anyways, it took some time for me to orient myself. When my brain finally figured out how to function again, I was surprised to actually recognize the beast, because I have seen it a lot of times in pictures._

"[Sin]." the young woman whispered in awe, her voice completely different from what she remembered it to be. "You are [Sin]." It had a dark, sinister undertone.

~You know my name?~ The voice from the gray soul appeared in her head.

"Back in my world, there was a game. And you were the ultimate evil to defeat. Only as the story progressed, the player finds out that it is not you per say that is terrorizing Spira, but…"

~It, I know.~ The massive aqua creature nodded slowly, sending waves towards the beach the woman was on. She awkwardly managed to scramble up her feet and go a little higher. She stumbled a little, not being used to wearing the clothing, especially the footwear she had been provided with.

~The universe truly is a mysterious place. I based your body of the woman who was one of the warriors, finally able to defeat my tormenter~

"Wait, so I'm either Yuna, Rikku or Lulu? Haha, I'm not sure whether to be simply amazed or squealing like a fangirl. Though, what's up with the clothes? They're really ... revealing." the woman blushed a little.

~I know humans were clothes as part of their society, but I do not remember which one the warrior wore when I was slain. As such, I gave you some from another human who defeated me about six hundred years ago. I am sorry if they're somewhat uncomfortable.~

"It's alright." she smiled genuinely in return. "And with this new body, I all of the sudden feel like revealing myself. Who knows? I might enjoy my stay here if I find other humans, that is."

~I am glad to hear this. I have also two more presence for you, for allowing me to live once again. First look behind you~

The woman did as she was told and stared wide eyes in surprise to find a staff sticking inside the dirt. It was black in color and the top was shaped like a star. Slowly the woman approached the ceremonial weapon and took it out. It was made of some kind of metal and appeared very durable, yet at the same time was surprisingly light.

"So I have Yuna's body." the woman concluded. She turned around and faced [Sin] once again. "You know, I think I am going to keep the name. It just feels right to take it on, after having a new body."

~I see. Then I shall discard my old name as well, as it is a reminder of the times I was but a tool. My new name shall be Sumiyoshi, the lord of the seas~

"Sumiyoshi" the now dubbed Yuna repeated "it sounds Japanese, but I like it. It has a strong vibe to it."

~Thank you, now, before I take my leave, my second gift to you~

All of the sudden, Yuna found herself surrounded by a dark, violet light. She gasped in surprise, feeling a surge of energy going through her entire body.

"What…? What is this? Summoning...magic...I feel like...I feel like I could take on the world! Haha, hahahaha! This is amazing!" She shouted a crazed gleam appearing in her eyes. "What is this power?"

~The ability to summon monsters, the ability to use magic of the black and white arts. I gave you those three abilities, as I have the feeling you will need them in the future.~

"This is...amazing! Alone for this, it was worth coming back to the land of the living!"

~I appreciate you liking my gift, however, do not overestimate yourself. As of now, your powers are at an infant state, the potential hidden inside of you as else it would have torn you apart from the inside. You will need to become stronger on your own~

"I understand." Yuna nodded. "Nothing is for free in life, huh, something I definitely did not miss."

~If you wish, I can give you a chance to properly test your abilities is combat~

"Combat, huh?" The woman tilted her head, pondering at the suggestion. "I guess it would be a good idea, as long as I can still move afterward."

~Do not worry. Nothing will happen to you~

With those words Sumiyoshi launched one of his scales towards the island. Yuna, of course, knew of them, since they were the first enemy to appear in the game Final Fantasy X. She was however taken aback by the impact they left when they hit the ground. Sands and tiny sea shells were thrown into the air. The woman instinctively shielded her eyes with her arm. Once the dust settled, it was revealed that the Sinscale or as it would now be appropriately be called Sumiyoshi's Scale, the monster had already unraveled itself and was now facing Yuna. The woman was taken aback by just how big this thing really was. It looked so small and so insignificant on a TV-screen.

Yuna was caught off guard when the thing charged at her and slammed with its spiny wings on her arms.

"AH! OW!"

Instead of continuing the attack, it retreated back and face Yuna, warily.

"Ow...huh? Wait a moment. That actually didn't hurt as much as it should have…" Inspecting her arms, she couldn't even find a scratch on them.

~The humans on my world must have tougher bodies, than the ones back on your own. My own essence might also play a great factor in this role, as I used it to create this new body.~

"Wow. If I wouldn't have been dead just five minutes ago, my mind would have been blown." Yuna chuckled.

~I think it is high time for you to strike back. Summon the magic from within you and kill the enemy~

"Summon the magic from within me?" Yuna asked, but instinctively she already knew what Sumiyoshi meant. With the transfer of the actual abilities, she also received the knowledge on how to use these abilities. There was no complicated formula that needed to be spoken or anything like that. To put it in laymen terms, she "grabbed" the magic inside her body with her mind and then thought of what she wanted to do with it. Fire gathered on top of her staff and as soon as this happened, Yuna swung her stuff like a baseball bat. The fire, now a ball of fire, flew in the direction of the scale very fast. It let out a painful screech before it burned to ashes. What Yuna forgot was that Sumiyoshi came from a world where when a monster died, it's body disappeared with small green and blue lights flying into the air. Luckily she quickly managed to get a hold of herself, because another scale was launched in her direction and landed a few meters in front of her.

~Good. Try now to summon a lesser monster~

Summoning a monster was a little different and took some more time. Instead of using magic, Yuna called the specific monster she wanted. The magic then came from the monster to her. A violet circle appeared around her, with the star of her staff in the middle of it. She made a waving gesture and all of the sudden dark clouds appeared in the sky, but only in the specific area Yuna was around. It began to rain and with the rain came free Scales shooting towards the ground and landing behind of Yuna, while she still stood in her grand gesture. The scales unraveled and quickly stood by her side. The circle disappeared from the ground. The summoning was complete.

~Very good. You managed to summon three lesser monsters instead of just one. Those can either fight on their own or follow your commands. It is your choice~

By the time Sumiyoshi was done explaining, Yuna's Scales had already engaged fighting with Sumiyoshi's. It was quickly overwhelmed and screamed in pain until it finally disappeared. Yuna found a certain satisfaction in witnessing such a gruesome act of violence. It was just too bad that the blood disappeared with the monsters.

~Now, let us see how you handle yourself in a true battle. My scales will not just stand around this time~

"You know, I should be terrified" Yuna mused, swinging her staff around and taking on battle stands, holding her staff behind her back, her left leg on the front, right in the back "but I'm actually looking forward to this." She smiled, licking her lips.

Four scales were shot out and hit the area, surrounding Yuna and her own Scales. They immediately surrounded her and let their wings glow, preparing a ranged attack. Two of the enemy spawns did the same, however, they weren't the ones standing in front of Yuna. She successfully managed to summon a thunderbolt down on one of the scales, perfectly killing it in one go. The second one engaged in a melee fight with her own Scale. She was still thinking whether she should help or look for a new target, when all of the sudden she felt multiple spikes entering her back. She screamed falling into the sand. This time the pain didn't fade since the spines were stuck in her back! Still, all things considered, the pain wasn't unbearable. It actually could be easily compared to when someone accidentally hitting their knee on a hard surface. Still, Yuna knew that something had to be done about the Spines and fast. She already heard the Scales shooting more spines, but didn't realize it were her own Scales attacking the enemy. Eventually, Yuna managed at least to get on her knees and observed the ongoing battle. All of the scales were trading blows with their spiny wings with each other, seemingly not getting tired at all. The woman used the opportunity to grab behind her and take one of the spines out. This turned out to be a mistake, as it hurt a lot to get that thing out. Not to mention it was like a plug had been taken out of a bathtub, as streams of blood poured out of the wound. Despite the pain, Yuna couldn't help herself but smile.

"Looks like I'm gonna return sooner than I thought."

~Do not forget, you possess the ability to heal minor wounds. This one looks worse than it actually is~

Yuna facepalmed into her gloved hand. "Of course, I have the Vita skill…"

Summoning her magic once again, she immediately felt a wave of relief coursing through her body, as her wounds closed. Strangely enough, the projectiles that had been stuck in her body were thrown out by some force, before the wounds closed themselves. Feeling completely refreshed, she stood up, ready to fight more, but it was already over. The fight in front of her ended in a tie with both Scales dying at the same time. Behind her, her own Scales won, because their shots were delivered at the enemy scales and not Yuna herself.

~It seems you have much to learn~

"Pff, now that's an understatement if I ever heard one." Yuna blew a raspberry. "I'm really lucky I didn't lose a leg or something. Heck, I should be crying my eyes out from my first injury, but I feel completely fine. Actually, I rather enjoyed it." she said in honest surprise.

~Is this a new feeling for you? The excitement of battle?~

"Of course, it is. I got beaten up pretty often in my previous life. I shouldn't have enjoyed it and yet I did!"

~Hmm, perhaps having the means to fight, the means to crush your enemy under your heel has given you a new perspective on that particular aspect of life. But I can only speculate. In any event, I am afraid this is where we part ways~

"Aw really? I actually really enjoyed your company. Plus I don't really feel ready to fight all on my own." the woman admitted.

~Do not worry. You have your summons. You can also use them as a means to train your body and mind and hone your skills. Farewell Yuna, I hope we meet once again, if not in life, then in death~

Yuna nodded, respectfully. "Goodbye, Sumiyoshi. I'm looking forward to our next meeting."

Without another word, Sumiyoshi turned around and descended deeper into the ocean. Yuna watched his shadow swimming away for a while until she couldn't see it anymore.

"Crap, I don't even know if there are humans living here anywhere!"

XXX

 _In hindsight, I really should have thought things through, before letting my big, new friend swim away. Luckily I found a beaten path, meaning there definitely was some sort of civilization somewhere. At this point, I couldn't know whether they were human or possibly alien. I followed the path for a good twenty minutes until I heard some loud noise coming from the other side of the hill, followed by a battle cry. Intrigued, I quickened my pace and walked up the hill. When I arrived there, I found some guy beating up rocks with his bare fists, letting out a scream with every rock he destroyed. And guess who that actually was?_

"Monkey D. Luffy." Yuna deadpanned in defeat. "I am my favorite game character with awesome powers and I'm in the world of my favorite anime. Somebody, please scream Mary Sue, because that's what I am now. A generic girl turned into an OP being." She facepalmed, hard.

"Let's see, what's missing? Hmm, the romance, being able to do anything with ease...wait, I already got a substitute, making friends with absolute ease...yeah, we'll see about that."

While Yuna rambled to herself, a certain Straw Hat wearing boy continued his assault on the defenseless rocks, until he decided to finish them with his Gomu-Gomu-no-Gatling. The watcher gasped in surprise when a stray rock flew in her direction and cut her face. As she went with her finger over it, she noticed the blood already trailing down her cheek.

"Stupid, sticky blood," she muttered, healing herself. She thought it couldn't hurt to do so since she now had a general idea of where she was or at least in what world she was stranded on. She wasn't sure whether this was an improvement or not, giving how many things would want to kill her...actually, it was a vast improvement over Earth.

"Huh, who are you?"

Being brought back to reality, Yuna noticed that the future pirate king had noticed her presence. Seeing as introductions were in order, the woman carefully made her way down the road, doing her best to avoid the rocks scattered across the entire way.

"My name is Yuna. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya, too." Luffy grinned his trademark grin. "Did ya see all that? I'm pretty strong, huh?"

"Stronger than any human I have definitely met." Yuna nodded. "What's your name?"

"Oh right. I am Monkey D. Luffy, the future Pirate King! I am gonna set sail in a year!"

"Is that so?" Yuna feigned surprise, though her smile was genuine. Then out of nowhere, an idea struck her head. A really, really stupid idea one that might just throw the entire world of balance. But hey, she already died once. It wasn't bad at all.

"Ah, so you're the one I have seen."

"Seen? Where?" The Straw Hat boy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"There is something I need to tell you, Monkey D Luffy," Yuna said in all seriousness. "You see, a few years back I came across a mysterious device, one that allows someone to see the future."

"Really?!" Luffy shouted, his face only centimeters away from Yuna's. The woman didn't know what disturbed her more in this situation. The fact that Luffy just ignored her personal space or the fact that there were LITERALLY STARS shining in his eyes. "That's so cooooool!"

"Yes, it is…" Yuna took a few steps back and cleared her throat. "In any event, the device for some reason decided to show me a part of your future."

"It did? Ah, don't tell me! I don't want to ruin my own adventures!" he shouted immediately, waving his arms in front of him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell you anything about that."

Luffy let out a sigh of relief.

"But what I am about to tell you is really important, so listen well. First of, have ever heard of the revolutionary Dragon?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh….nope."

"I see." Yuna closed her eyes for a moment. "Dragon is the most wanted man in the world."

"So, he's pretty strong?"

Yuna nodded. "I have never seen him fight, but must have some great fighting capabilities for earning the title as the most wanted. A couple of years ago, his ship was docked on this island on the night of the fire of Grey Terminal."

Immediately as those words were spoken, Luffy's expression darkened. He titled his straw hat in a way that it would shield his eyes from an outside view. Yuna was sure she heard him whisper the word "Sabo".

"Seeing what the nobles had done, Dragon started his criminal career there, if I am not mistaken. He was ready to set sail, but before he could do that, he spotted a child in the ocean."

Luffy still looked to the ground.

"The child suffered from amnesia, memory loss," Yuna reminded herself Luffy didn't know many big words "because he almost drowned. Dragon decided to take the kid with him. Seeing as the child needed a name, they named him after the hat he carried with himself."

Luffy looked up, his eyes widening. Yuna wasn't sure what she saw in those eyes. Was it anger? Hope? Excitement? Despair? She didn't know.

"They named the blonde boy, Sabo. ARGH!"

As soon as those words were spoken, Yuna found herself being lifted up by the rubber man. He was holding her throat with one hand, while the other was in position, ready to smash her face.

"This. Is not. Funny." Luffy hissed, his expression now overtaken by anger.

"I'm telling the truth." Yuna managed to bring out. For some reason Luffy hat yet to cut off her entire air supply line. "Your brother, Sabo, he's still alive. Nghn, I'm telling the truth. Dragon….you'll meet him when you start your adventure. Just ask him. AGH-"

Now the boy was pressing hard enough for Yuna to not get any more air. He held her like that until Yuna's face started to become blue. He dropped her uncomfortably to the ground and the woman desperately gasped for air. She was on her knees for two whole minutes, before she managed to get up by using her staff.

"Okay...if...I want to...die...again" she huffed and puffed "then...not….like this."

"Sabo...he's alive?" Monkey D Luffy looked at the stranger, his expression full of hope.

"Yes." the woman breathed out. "But if you don't believe me, ask Dragon when you meet him."

Luffy looked to the ground, his soon to be famous hat almost falling off. He was obviously in an inner debate with himself, what with his fists trembling. The woman in front of him, however, was still busy getting her breathing under control. Plus all of the sudden it was pretty hard to walk on high heels, though that might have been just the rocks on the ground.

"He's alive." A small smile appeared on Luffy's face. All of the sudden he pumped both fists into the air and shouted: "HE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

"Ow...I think I went deaf there. Ah no, I still hear myself talking…"

"Haha, he's alive! He's really alive." The boy jumped and hugged Yuna with his entire body. Surprised, the woman shrieks her legs all of the sudden needing to support double the amount of the usual weight. "Thank you for telling me that! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome…!" Yuna managed to get out, feeling her oxygen supply depleting once again. Luckily Luffy let go of her in time and laughed in his strange "shishishishi" matter. The woman in front of him was not so amused and scowled at the boy.

"Well, now that that is out of the way, Luffy can you maybe show you around? The mystery device only showed me a few pictures of your brothers and as a result, I don't really know my way around this island. Do you mind showing me around a little?"

"Sure!"

XXX

 _Even up to this day, I can't believe how easily it was to convince Luffy that I was telling the truth. Originally I wanted to tell him about Ace as well, but decided against it until I had rock solid proof that it would happen. I needed to wait over a year for it, but meh, such is life. On our way to Windmill Village, Luffy happily told all about Ace and Sabo. It was nothing new to be honest, aside from here and there a little more detail about their adventures, embarrassing situations, like when Luffy accidentally destroyed Makino's favorite dress, stuff like that. He was so casual about it, it was so surreal. And then there was the comparison between anime and real life. Now cosplayers most of the time look way worse than the actual characters on the show. But Luffy was an honest to goodness real life person and not a drawn sketch or something. And seeing his rubber abilities...that was the first time I really wished I had some brain bleach with me. A real life, gigantic monster is no comparison to this guy. That was a compliment. I started to worry about what I was going to do, once we were actually there. I had no money with me and I really wasn't looking forward to living with Mountain Bandits, no matter how nice they were supposed to be. But, when we actually arrived at the village, something particular was going on down there._

"Hey, look." Yuna tapped on Luffy's shoulder and then pointed with her finger towards the villages. Luffy was confused for a second until he saw what the woman saw. There in the town plaza stood the Mayor and Makino. Their expressions were unreadable from this distance, but from their body language, both could easily tell that they were scared. The reason for that was because of five men in total. Four had their swords drawn, one was pointing his pistol at the bar owner.

"This doesn't look good," Yuna commented.

"Gomu-Gomu-no-ROCKET!"

Yuna's eyes widened, when she all of the sudden saw Luffy flying at high speed towards the town. She could swear she felt a huge bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head when Luffy crashed into the lead bad guy.

"And I thought coming back from the dead made me immune to being stupefied."

The woman decided it was better to go down the long way. Luffy in the meantime was busy punching the living shit out of those people, not even bothering to use his devil fruit abilities. The lead bad guy, who miraculously survived the impact, aimed his pistol at Luffy's back and shot. He might as well have used a softball since the bullet was caught by Luffy's rubber body and shot straight back at the leader. He died almost immediately, due to the bullet piercing his heart.

Yuna had been able to watch the entire spectacle and was almost at the entrance of the village when one of the men screamed.

"That guy is a monster! RUN!"

The men metaphorically took their legs in their hands and ran as if the devil himself was after them. However, Yuna would have none of it. Remembering her "workout session" earlier on the same day, Yuna once again began summoning. The men halted confused (and a little turned on), upon seeing her standing in the middle of the summoning circle. Soon enough it rained once again and the three Scales came crashing into the ground. The men whimpered and took a couple of steps back, as the monsters unraveled themselves.

"Don't worry. I will only end your lives here today. You will thank me afterward."

The men whimpered in fear, shakily readying their weapons. Yuna smiled evilly, knowing that she would soon end the lives of those people. Without any command from her, all the Scale's let their wings glow, indicating they prepared their long ranged attacks. If this were a combat scenario in Final Fantasy X, Yuna would have been able to use the party, which the enemy formed to get rid of the Scales, before they could attack. However, in this situation, the men tried to simply run away. Yuna reacted quickly and summoned a single thunderbolt from the sky. All the men screamed when they saw their comrade being fried alive. The body dropped to the ground, twitching from time to time, due to the electricity. The enemies were paralyzed in fear, giving the Scales enough time to aim and shoot their deadly spines at them. Unlike with Yuna earlier they did not survive the impact. Their bloody corpses hit the ground next to the other guy.

The woman in black felt strangely satisfied upon their deaths, but at the same time, it felt like she had been too merciful. Who knew how much pain those muggers inflicted upon others, before their journey to the realm of endless darkness? Well, nothing she could do now.

With a wave her staff, she dismissed her summons, which all disappeared seemingly into thin air. She then noticed that Luffy, Makino, the Mayor, actually the whole village had been watching the fight! The people had been hiding inside their houses and were now coming out, one after another, wary of the stranger on the street.

"That was so AWESOME!" Luffy shouted sprinting right up to the woman. "How did you do that?!" he asked, resembling more a little kid than a teenager. Yuna once again needed to take a few steps back in order to cover her personal space.

"That was magic, nothing more and nothing less."

"AWESOME! Why didn't you tell me you're a magician?"

"Actually, I am a more of a summoner than a magician."

"A summoner?" Luffy asked. "So you're a mystery person!" was his conclusion.

Yuna couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous statement. Everything Luffy didn't understand was in one way or another a "mystery".

"Not like that. It's easy, really. A summoner like me can summon monsters to their aid in battle. You probably saw the insects I summoned earlier. They're called Scales, the weakest monster to summon. Magic is just something that I….decided to learn along the way." she hastily made up an excuse. "I am not really capable of beating someone into the ground like you did earlier."

"Sounds awesome!" And the stars were back in his eyes. "You have to join my crew, once I set sail!" He shouted loud enough for everyone in the village to hear.

"Your crew?" Yuna asked casually, barely able to hide her excitement. She acted like she needed to ponder over the question for a moment, until…

"Under one condition: if you help me to get stronger than I'm in."

"Sweet! I already got my first crewmate!"

~And I definitely got a better life just now~


End file.
